Sweet Revenge
by Moony3003
Summary: Sirius Black finds out something he didnt expect and he doesnt like it, what will he do about it? Warning - Incest/Slash, Oneshot.


Sweet Revenge

As Sirius walked along the long corridor in Hogwarts School, he wondered why no-one was around. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he was trying to enjoy the rest of his time here. The only reason he was alone was because James was off doing girly stuff with Lily and Remus was helping Peter with his Potions homework. Sometimes Sirius wondered why Remus didn't just give up.

Sirius stopped and took the Marauders Map out of his back pocket. He opened it and looked it over quickly. There didn't seem to be much activity on the map, except for one thing which caught his eye almost instantly. He could see his brother's name and Snape's name on the map in the same place. Why would they be in the same room together?

He checked their location on the map and walked towards their location. Following the map, it led him to an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. He walked over to the door but he could hear nothing. A thought suddenly hit Sirius. He turned on his heel and ran to the Gryffindor tower.

When he entered both Remus and Peter looked up at him in alarm. Sirius was panting slightly. 'Sirius, what's wrong?' Remus asked moving forward in his chair.

'Nothing, where's James?' he asked looking around.

'They're in our dormitory but I don't think you'll want to go up there.'

'Why?' Sirius asked frowning. Remus opened his mouth but Sirius cut across. 'Oh, right, I get it now. Doesn't matter, I need something from there.'

Sirius thundered up the stairs and banged on their dormitory door. 'James, cover up, I need something from you.'

Sirius waited as he heard two people scurry around and then the door opened. James' hair was dishevelled and his glasses were skewed on his face. 'You know I don't swing that way mate,' he said cracking a smile.

Sirius pushed him into the room and scoffed, 'As if, you know I have Remus. I want your invisibility cloak,' he said looking around.

His eyes caught Lily; she was in James' bed, covered to his neck with the bed covers. Sirius looked away quickly, he didn't want to perve on his best friends girl. Sirius was gay but he still didn't mind having a look at the odd female, but he could never resist Remus, he found him incredibly sexy.

When he went back into the common room he was almost out of the portrait hole when he turned back quickly. He ran over to Remus and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. He knew Peter watched, but then again, he always watched. Sirius then ran back out the portrait hole and back to the abandoned classroom.

He placed the invisibility cloak around him and took out his wand. He flicked it at the door and it burst open as though the wind had done it. Sirius ran inside and stood in a corner. He watched as Severus walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

'I thought I locked it,' he whispered to no-one.

Sirius looked at his brother. They looked alike though most people said that Sirius was more handsome, and of course he didn't disagree. He put his wand away and leaned against the wall as he listened to Snape and his brother talk.

Severus walked back over to Regulus who was leaning against the opposite wall to Sirius. 'Severus, I don't know about this anymore,' Regulus said softly.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know...I just...'

Severus cut across him. 'You don't want your brother knowing that we're sleeping together, right?'

The room went quiet as Regulus' eyes moved off Severus and he shrugged. 'It's not just that. I don't feel like we're going anywhere. All we seem to do is have sex.'

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. He felt disgusted just watching this. He had no idea his brother was gay as well; he wondered what their parents would think about this.

Sirius remembered when he was fifteen and he went home for the summer holidays, he and Remus had just started going out. Regulus was fourteen and he told his parents everything immediately. His father had given him a beating that night, and Sirius knew he would never forget it. His father went missing and was found dead only six months later. Sirius thought of it as justice.

Regulus had been distraught about it and his mother went cold and she become profoundly bitter. He remembered Regulus becoming quiet and withdrawn after that.

Severus walked over to Regulus and kissed him on the cheek. Severus pulled Regulus into his arms but Regulus seemed a little reluctant to move at first but he eventually put his arms around Severus.

Severus shifted his feet slightly and he stroked Regulus' hair gently. 'I do have feelings for you but you know people can't know about us.'

For a moment Sirius thought Regulus was going to burst into tears. 'Sev, I don't want just sex, I want more than this,' he said forcefully, trying to get out of Severus' arms but Severus had a good grip of Regulus. 'You love me, right?' he asked in a silky voice.

Regulus stopped and looked into Severus' black eyes. 'You know I do, I said it last time.'

'Then show me,' he whispered.

Severus moved his head quickly and captured Regulus' lips with his own. Regulus let it happen for a moment before moving his head away. He pushed Severus off him and walked away. 'I don't want...'

He trailed off, not sure about what to say next. 'Do you love me?' Severus asked again.

'I said I do,' he replied.

Severus walked stridently to Regulus and pulled his arm back so they faced each other. 'Say it,' he demanded. Regulus looked away and stamped his foot slightly, like a child having a tantrum at having to do something they didn't want to do.

'Fine,' he exclaimed loudly, 'I love you.'

A tear ran down Regulus' face and Severus licked it up. Sirius tried his hardest not to gag, he knew things were about to get worse. Severus took out his wand put a stronger lock on the door and re-did the silencing charm. He then pointed his wand at a couple of tables, expanded them and transfigured them into a bed.

Severus walked to Regulus and pushed him straight onto the bed. Severus jumped on top of him and he removed both of their clothing. Before Regulus could speak Severus crushed his lips to his. Regulus couldn't hold back the involuntary moan which escaped his throat when Severus bit down on his lower lip, sucking it in his mouth just a little, just to the right amount.

And then – oh Merlin, bless gay sex for its outright immediacy – he felt Severus' hand on his crotch, cupping Regulus' rapidly hardening cock.

'You,' Regulus breathed heavily, 'have a great way of getting me to melt.'

Severus just smiled and kissed Regulus again, but a little deeper. Severus pushed their naked bodies together and rubbed slowly. He placed his arms around Regulus' back and trying, if possible, to bring their bodies closer. After a while, Severus pulled away ever so slightly, just so that their abdomens were no longer touching.

'Tell me what you want,' Severus said, pressing his forehead to Regulus' and darting his tongue out to teasingly trace his lips. Regulus moaned and writhed slightly underneath Severus, he wanted more.

'Please, I want you...'

'To what? Tell me,' Severus crooned softly.

'I want you to fuck me,' Regulus panted.

Immediately Regulus' head showed him a mental image of what he just said out loud. He knew that if he continued to have these thoughts he knew that he would probably lose all control right then and there. There were other things to concentrate on, at any rate.

He then watched as Severus put his fingers in his mouth and licked them up and up. Regulus' eyes followed the movement without blinking. He now moved his wet fingers down to Regulus' behind. Regulus' heart began to beat faster when one, then two and finally three, fingers slid into his ass, and he threw his head back in appreciation, breathing in sharply.

'Oh Merlin,' Regulus choked, sweat gliding down his temple. 'Please, don't stop.'

After a few minutes Severus withdrew when he thought Regulus was close. Severus moved closer and pushed his cock forward, easing it inside Regulus. He could hear a voice in his head telling him to move slower, but this contradicted both what his body was telling him.

Severus loved doing this with Regulus, as he thrusted inside him he always thought about their first time. He caught Regulus spying on him in the shower, and Severus had never considered himself gay but he found he didn't mind it so much, besides, Regulus was quite sexy.

Being inside Regulus was hot and tight and he loved it. And every time he moved his hips it sent little fireworks off throughout his entire body, and it must have had the same effect on Regulus too, because he was moaning appreciatively and pushing his hips to meet Severus in return.

Severus grunted and took one final, violent thrust and he came, unable to hold his orgasm any longer. Severus remained in Regulus while he stroked him. Regulus came a moment later, covering his own stomach in wet warmth. Severus got his breath back quickly and rolled off Regulus.

They laid there silently for a moment before Regulus moved over in the bed and settled himself into Severus' arms. 'You know I hate cuddling,' Severus said eyeing Regulus.

Regulus shrugged and smiled cheekily, 'I know but I love it and that's why you do it, but one thing, why are we doing it here and not in your dormitory?'

'Because you don't want people knowing, besides I tried to talk to you but you ran off and I found you in here,' Severus explained calmly.

Regulus just smiled and closed his eyes.

When both Severus and Regulus were asleep Sirius left the classroom and walked outside into the grounds. He had placed the Marauders Map back into his back pocket. He sat on the lakes edge looked out over the water. He still couldn't believe that Snape was fucking his brother. He wasn't sure who to get back at first, his brother or Snape.

After a while of sitting there and wondering what to do he eventually stood and up and sighed heavily. He went back to the Gryffindor common room and he found Remus in his bed waiting for him. Sirius joined him and decided to have some fun; he wanted to get the images of Snape and his brother out of his head.

* * *

The next morning, which was Saturday, Sirius woke up and a naked Remus was still lying in his arms. When he stirred, Remus woke up as well. He groaned slightly as the light hit his eyes as they opened slowly. 'Remus, you would do anything for me, right?'

'That depends, if it had something do with Slytherin's, than no. But I would do anything else, why are you asking?'

Sirius shrugged and kissed Remus quickly. 'No reason.'

'When you say that I then know that "no reason" means you have something planned. What is it?'

'Nothing, I swear,' Sirius said slowly. He then noticed the look on Remus' face and he decided to come clean, he was going to find out anyway. 'Well, I have a plan for James and maybe you do to something to Snape while I deal with my brother.'

Remus sat up slightly. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well,' he said shifting, 'I was going to tell you last night but once I saw you I had to have you, but anyway, I was bored and was walking around and I looked at the Map and I noticed my brother and Snape were in the same room, so I went to look. I couldn't hear anything so I came back to get the cloak then I went back and sneaked into the room and I had to stay in there and I watched them have sex.'

He looked over and he laughed slightly at the look on Remus' face. 'Tell me you're joking?' he said sitting up completely.

'No, I'm not. I saw them and when they were both asleep I came back here to you.'

'Is that why we had sex?' Remus asked frowning a little.

Sirius chuckled and pulled Remus onto him and kissed him hard. When they broke apart Sirius was still smiling. 'No, it wasn't the reason, seeing you naked took my mind off it which is what I needed.'

'James will probably help you but I will not help you get revenge on someone for...well, I'm really sure what for,' he said still frowning.

Sirius shrugged, he looked as though he didn't want to answer the question. 'Does it really matter? I just don't want them together and I want to show my brother that he could do better.'

'Ok, but I will have no part in this; I am going to pretend I have heard nothing of this.'

Sirius grinned broadly. 'That's why I love you.'

* * *

**The Next Night:**

It didn't take long for Sirius to convince James about his plan. He left it up to James to decide what he wanted to do to Snape. Sirius left it to him and was now making his way down to the Slytherin locker room. He knew that the Slytherin team just had Quidditch practice. Sirius always wondered why the Slytherin's started to have their training sessions at night, maybe because no-one would be able to see them.

Sirius peeked in but stood back quickly as footsteps came closer. He watched as Rosier, Malfoy and Dolohov walked out of the locker room together, shoving each other and talking loudly. Sirius shook his head silently at them. He hoped his brother was the only person still in there.

He walked in slowly and looked around. The Slytherin locker room looked the same as the Gryffindor one except for the green towels and other things...Sirius cocked an eyebrow as he looked at a green bar of soap in a shower stall. He walked further into the room and he saw one set of robes and bag still here and he knew they belonged to Regulus, he was alone indeed.

After a few more minutes of silence Sirius heard the shower being turned on in one of the stalls. Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at the door, locking it securely and he placed a silencing charm over the room. He then searched his brother's robes and found his wand. He hid it and walked over to the shower stall which his brother's naked body occupied.

Sirius moved closer and peeked through the shower curtain. He could see his brother's naked body. It reminded Sirius of his own body. He was a little shorter than Sirius, but same hair, black, thick and soft, they had the same body build, slender and lean with defined abs. Sirius thought Regulus looked a little paler than himself though.

Sirius suddenly felt a hardness growing inside his pants. He wondered if it was ever normal to get turned on by someone you were related to. Sirius did love Remus, but he had been caught cheating a couple of times but Sirius always ended up going back to Remus, he was the only guy Sirius could never resist.

After thinking it through very briefly Sirius decided to take his clothes off and he threw them onto the bench with Regulus'. He opened the shower curtain roughly and jumped in with Regulus, who turned around in fear as though he just wet himself.

'What the fu...'

'My little brother shouldn't speak such foul language.'

'What are you doing in here, I'm naked,' Regulus screamed trying to get past Sirius and cover up. Sirius backed his brother against the shower wall and looked him over. He was wet, flushed and his mouth was hanging open. Sirius grinned. Regulus looked very sexy; he wished he had a camera on him.

'So, have you told mother that you're gay? I don't know what she'll do to you if she finds out.'

Regulus looked at Sirius wide-eyed. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You should see the look on your face, it's priceless,' Sirius said laughing.

Regulus turned his head; he didn't seem able to look at Sirius anymore. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were from the shower. Sirius moved closer until their chests were touching. That made Regulus look at him.

'What are you doing?' Regulus asked again.

'I don't really know myself but I just had a sudden thought, maybe a little wrong but so sexy.'

Sirius ran a hand down his brother's body and he could feel the muscles clench underneath. Sirius wanted nothing more than to lick him. He grabbed his shoulders roughly and they left the shower cubicle. He pushed his brother to the bench where he sat down and placed his arms around himself. He reached for a towel but Sirius grabbed it and threw it away.

Regulus looked around, 'Where's my wand?'

Sirius shrugged, playing dumb. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the bench; he decided to make it bigger. Regulus fell slightly and Sirius chuckled. In a flash Sirius was on top of Regulus and licking the water off him.

Regulus moaned and he immediately kicked himself for it. 'You know that this is wrong, Sirius? Why are you doing this?' he asked trying to push Sirius off him.

Sirius wouldn't budge. He continued to lick Regulus. When he finished his looked into his brother's grey eyes, which looked like his. 'Because, I know how to make you _melt_,' he whispered.

Regulus once again looked shocked. 'What are you talking about now?' he asked trying to seem like he didn't understand. 'I'm not stupid Regulus, I found you last night talking to _Sev_, and I watched as he fucked you and I don't want it to happen again.'

'Why?' Regulus asked frowning. Sirius shrugged. 'I don't care that you're gay but you could do much better than Snape,' he shouted, his voice echoing off the tile walls.

He watched as Regulus recoiled a little at the sudden shock of being shouted at. 'Ok, so what do you want with me, naked?' he asked frowning a little.

Sirius straddled his brother's waist and rubbed his cock against Regulus', 'Get the idea?' Sirius asked.

'We can't!' Regulus shouted. 'Why'? Sirius asked still grinding their hips together.

'Because, we're related, it's incest,' he said hoarsely.

'No-one has to know about it,' Sirius tantalised. 'It could be our little secret.'

Regulus moaned a little. He was torn about what he wanted. 'I can't just stop sleeping with Snape, he...'

'He's using you; he coaxes you into saying what he wants.'

'You're using me too,' Regulus said loudly.

'No, I'm not, you're my brother. Now, I want you to stop talking and let me have you,' he whispered.

Sirius took his wand out again and he conjured up some thick duct tape. He took a strip and placed it over Regulus' mouth. He moaned his protests but Sirius ignored them. He dried both of them properly and he threw his wand onto his clothes.

Sirius moved quickly latching his mouth on a nipple as his hand stroked Regulus' body. Regulus, though silenced, leaned his head back, and began to groan as Sirius began to fist his cock, scraping his teeth across his nipple.

Sirius let go of Regulus' cock and focused his attention on the pale skin on his stomach. He ran his tongue down it lightly, stopping right below his belly button. Sirius loved how there was a small trail of hair which began at the bottom of his belly button; it was similar to his own. There was something quite sexy at sleeping with someone who looked like you; it was like making love to yourself, almost, which Sirius wouldn't be entirely against.

He went down a little further and took a little bit of the hair in his teeth, tugging on it sharply. Regulus almost came right then.

Sirius smiled moving down to the head of Regulus' cock. Taking the very tip into his mouth, he sucked on it hard, his hand gripped around the base, squeezing periodically. When he slipped his other hand further down Regulus' body, stroking his entrance slight, it proved too much for Regulus. He came hard and harder than he ever had before.

Sirius moved his mouth replacing it with his hand and catching as much come as he could. He flipped Regulus over unto his knees and rubbed his legs slightly and glided his come slicked finger roughly into Regulus' entrance.

Regulus groaned it was part pain and part pleasure, but somehow the pain was eclipsed when Sirius' fingers found the gland inside his body and mercilessly prodded it, all the while scissoring his fingers to stretch his opening, sending sparks of pure pleasure shooting through Regulus' body.

Sirius couldn't stand it any longer; he had to be inside his brother now. He stood up quickly and positioned himself over Regulus and rammed himself to the hilt inside Regulus' body. He moaned loudly at the feel of his brother's tight walls squeezing his cock and he started to thrust in and out roughly. Pulling on Regulus' hair and throwing his head back in abandon, losing himself in the rhythm. Quickly Sirius reached down and ripped the tape off Regulus' mouth.

Regulus gasped at the pain and Sirius continued to thrust into him rapidly. The pain was a great as the pleasure and that made it all the better. He moaned as Sirius pulled out all the way out and rammed back into him making him scream a little.

At hearing that Sirius moaned himself a little and reached down his hand, wrapping it around Regulus' cock. He alternated stroking then thrusting and the non-stop barrage of sensations were driving Regulus mad.

Sirius felt the pressure building and leaned forward, placing a harsh bite on Regulus' neck as he emptied himself into him. The mingle of pleasure and pain from the bite sent Regulus over the edge as well. They both then collapsed into a panting heap of tangled, sweaty limbs for several minutes.

When Sirius lifted himself of Regulus, he groaned slightly. Sirius just looked down at him and smiled. Sirius walked over to a stall and turned the shower back on. He rinsed himself off; Regulus joined him after a few minutes. The washed each other down without saying anything. When they finished things were still quiet as they dried off until Regulus spoke.

'Are you going to tell Remus about this?'

Sirius snorted. 'No, I don't plan on telling anyone. This wasn't quite what I had planned.'

'Which was...?'

'I originally planned to beat you, a little,' he said smiling slightly.

'What happens now?' Regulus asked, a little fear traceable in this voice.

Sirius shrugged. 'I don't know but don't start thinking that this means I now like you, because I'm still angry that you choose family over yourself...and me, and I still think you're whoring yourself out to Snape, but if you want him then I won't stop you.'

'Then why do this?' Regulus asked almost angrily.

'You enjoyed it, didn't you?'

'But we're blood related, we're brothers, this is wrong.'

Sirius shrugged again. 'You keep saying that but you still wanted it,' Sirius whispered moving closer to his brother. He moved quickly and kissed him passionately. Regulus didn't pull away, neither did he try and push Sirius off, he placed his arms around him and returned the kiss.

Sirius broke the kiss and moved away grinning broadly. 'See, you can't resist.'

Regulus blushed and walked towards the door. 'Where's my wand.'

He watched as his brother moved to the other side and picked up his wand. He threw it to Regulus who then unlocked the door with it. He was still blushing profusely. Sirius walked to the door and stood next to him. 'We should do this again sometime.'

Regulus blushed harder and Sirius winked at him before leaving the room.

* * *

When Sirius returned to the Gryffindor common room he found the other three Marauders sitting in front of the fire. He walked over and sat beside Remus; he placed his arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. 'So, what have I missed?'

Remus looked away; he seemed unable to talk all. Sirius looked to Peter who was staring into the fire but James was smiling at Sirius, he seemed desperate to tell him something. 'We got Snape,' he declared happily. 'I still don't understand why but we all know that when it comes to Snivellus, we don't need a reason.'

He burst out laughing as did Sirius. 'Tell me what happened?' Sirius asked when the laughing died down.

'Well, the three of us went down to dinner and we saw Snape, he was talking to some people, we don't know them, but that's not important. And we sat down and I started telling Remus and Peter what I was about to do and I couldn't believe when Remus gave me another great idea.'

James paused and Sirius became impatient, 'Tell me!' he demanded.

'James thought it would be funny to humiliate him in front of everyone that was having dinner,' Remus said disapprovingly.

'Well, sort of,' James said dismissively. 'I just changed his school robes purple and Remus gave me the idea to match his hair, so I coloured it bright pink. You should have seen the look on his face. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed. And you wouldn't believe Remus actually laughed too.'

'You're joking,' Sirius said turning to Remus.

Remus sighed. 'Yes I did, but it wasn't actually that funny.'

Sirius and the others didn't believe him. Sirius remained on the sofa and they all chatted about that night. James asked what he did to Regulus, Sirius thought about it for a moment before telling them that he just gave him a little beating, but nothing too serious. He didn't and could never tell them the truth. He turned his head and looked at Remus, Sirius just realised how lucky he was to have him.


End file.
